


A Little Touchy Feely

by C_C



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Warning: Unintentional Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_C/pseuds/C_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something a little off about Tony when they return from a crime scene...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Touchy Feely

 “Special Agent Gibbs, would you care to explain what the hell is going on here?”

Gibbs makes an attempt to stop Tony’s attentions at his neck. Tony makes a protesting noise before sucking more insistently and slipping a hand into the back of Gibbs’ pants. Gibbs takes a deep breath before speaking. “We were questioning some kids in the park and they offered us some sealed bottles of water. DiNozzo’d been doing the heavy lifting for the evidence collection and accepted. It seems they’d spiked the water with whatever party drug they were using. The rest of the bottle is down with Abby being tested. The effects of the drug were only beginning when we entered the building. Abby’s rushing it so we know if he needs his stomach pumped or if he can just as safely sleep it off.”

“And you’re letting him grope you why exactly?” Vance demands archly.

He glares, “He’s been dosed with what was probably ecstasy. You’d prefer I let him loose on someone who would sue him and the agency for sexual harassment?”

Vance tries to stare him down before grumbling, “Take it someplace less exposed.”

With a sharp nod Gibbs tugs Tony into the conference room.

Tony is practically purring as he strokes, kisses and sucks. Eventually he stops as he notices the lack of reciprocation. He meets Gibbs’ gaze before leaning in for a proper kiss, “Something wrong?”

“Does this look like our house to you sweetheart?”

Tony blinks owlishly as he looks around, “Are we at work?”

“We are.”

“What? Why am I- What happened? I feel funny.”

“Those kids we were talking to gave you some spiked water. You’re high on what was probably E.”

“That would explain why it feels like all my senses are hard wired to my pants. How did we end up in here with me groping you?”

“Vance wanted us out of the bullpen.”

Tony‘s alarmed, “Vance?”

He strokes his thumb over Tony’s cheekbone, “Let him think you were just pawing the nearest warm body.”

Tony leans into the touch, “That feels so damn good right now.”

“I’m sure it does. And I promise to pet you until you fall asleep just as soon as Abby gives the all clear to take you home.”

Tony’s eyes lose some of their focus, “Is that all you’re gonna do?”

“With you drugged outta your mind? Yeah that’s all I’m gonna do.” He leans in, “But I’ll make it up to you in the morning.”

“You’ve got me all wanton and compliant and you’re gonna waste it?” Tony pouts.

“You’re always wanton and compliant for me.”

“There is that,” He murmurs distractedly as he begins to lean in to continue working on his mark.

Gibbs’ control has broken enough that he has a hand in Tony’s hair when Abby enters the conference room. She stops dead and begins fanning herself with the papers in her hand, “I gotta tell you Bossman that is a sight hot enough to keep me warm all winter. Think you might share?”

“Abby,” Gibbs growls warningly.

“What? You two are totally obvious and smoking hot. And even hotter together I’ve got to admit.”

His gaze narrows but all he says is “I don’t share.”

She smirks and notes that consciously or not he’s brought his other hand up around Tony’s waist. “Possessive. Fair enough. It was, as I’m sure you suspected ecstasy. Low concentration and he didn’t drink all that much. Watch out for hallucinations and euphoria but as long as he just seems a little over affectionate he’ll be okay. With his metabolism it should be out of his system in about six to eight hours.”

Gibbs nods to her before focusing on Tony again. A gentle tug has Tony off his neck and blinking at him. “We still at work Boss?”

“Yup but it’s time for me to take you home.”

“Will you at least cuddle?” The tone is insecure and not at all in keeping with the still wandering hands.

Gibbs offers him a quick peck, “You don’t even need to ask.”

Abby’s loud “Aww!” startles both of them. “Scorching hot and totally cute. You two are absolutely adorable, so very much in love. This is like the best day ever even if all I get to do is look and not touch.”

Gibbs just shakes his head and starts moving for the door, only faltering slightly when Tony plasters himself to his back.

Hours later, as he’s watching a movie he has no interest in by himself, a sobering yet satisfied Tony uses him as a pillow.

Tony shifts and mutters, “Jethro?”

“I’ve got you Tony.”

“Thanks.”

The sincerity of that one sleepy word makes him warm all over and he finds himself whispering, “I love you Tony.”

“Know you do Jethro,” Tony seems more alert suddenly, “If you didn’t you would have screwed my brains out.”

“That so?”

“Yup. If it was about sex the fact that I wasn’t all here wouldn’t matter. Plus you get all growly and possessive when someone hits on me. Now can we drop the mushy stuff and cuddle? My head‘s starting to swim.”

Gibbs shakes his head, pulls Tony a little closer and lets the familiar weight and smell of having Tony just there lull him to sleep.

Just as they’re both about to drift off Tony murmurs a sleepy, “Love you too.”


End file.
